<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Itsnotbroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976342">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotbroken/pseuds/Itsnotbroken'>Itsnotbroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Castiel (Supernatural) as Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Dean Winchester as Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hell, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotbroken/pseuds/Itsnotbroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cas.” Le labbra si arricciano in un sorriso seducente, gli occhi verdi brillano e lo stomaco di Ade si contorce. C’era un’espressione...gli uomini la usano spesso...avere farfalle nello stomaco. Ade non l’ha mai capita, ma se dovesse associarla a qualcosa, lo farebbe per questo momento, no, per ogni volta che vede Dean venire verso di lui e pronunciare il suo nome, il suo vero nome.</p><p>Dove Castiel è il dio greco della morte, Ade e Dean è la sua Persefone...</p><p>*storia che già ho caricato su un altro sito: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3967160 *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">L’inferno. Ade stenta ad immaginarselo così come lo vedono gli umani, sarà che il freddo ormai gli è entrato nelle ossa, il buio l’unica cosa che conosce. Gli uomini credono in fiamme alte e pungenti, credono in grida eterne e lamenti, ma l’inferno è desolato persino nel suo dolore. Ade vorrebbe vederla, la luce rossa del fuoco spargersi tra le pareti, inondargli la pelle pallida, sentirne il calore sulle dita.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Santo Zeus, sei più triste di una statua, a volte è fisicamente doloroso guardati stare lì a non fare niente.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade solleva lo sguardo, li incontra subito, quei due occhi verdi. Non risponde, si perde un po’ nelle fossette ai lati della bocca rosa, nelle lentiggini sparse sul naso, nei capelli color dell’oro, nelle pieghe morbide dell’abito verde, nei punti in cui la pelle morbida è deliziosamente scoperta. Dean è la cosa più vicina alla luce che avesse mai visto.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean” dice piano il suo nome, nel tono l’accenno di una debolezza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Cas.” Le labbra si arricciano in un sorriso seducente, gli occhi verdi brillano e lo stomaco di Ade si contorce. C’era un’espressione...gli uomini la usano spesso...avere farfalle nello stomaco. Ade non l’ha mai capita, ma se dovesse associarla a qualcosa, lo farebbe per questo momento, no, per ogni volta che vede Dean venire verso di lui e pronunciare il suo nome, il suo vero nome.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A che pensi?” Si è fermato a pochi passi da Ade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade si guarda attorno, la mano a sorreggergli il mento, poi punta gli occhi blu sul ragazzo e sulle labbra si forma un accenno di sorriso. “A quello che gli umani pensano di questo posto.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, intenti la storia del fuoco, demoni con le corna, cani a tre teste, luci rosse...bla, bla, bla...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel lo ascolta senza dire nulla. “Non lo so sai, è una bella idea...mi piacerebbe vedere un po’ di colore. Prima di te non c’erano i colori.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean si ferma a guardarlo,il sorriso sulle labbra ora più sommesso. “Sei troppo solo, Cas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ho te.” Lo dice senza pensare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean lo guarda con un tremolio negli occhi. Apre le bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi la richiude. “ Ti ricordi la prima volta che mi hai visto?” Gli chiede e Ade è grato, vorrebbe fingere ancora un altro po’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade si ricorda la prima volta, era nel mondo degli umani dopo tanto di quel tempo....Aveva visto la pelle di Dean bagnata dalla luce arancio del tramonto, aveva visto il sorriso gentile, gli occhi di un verde così vivo e profondo...lo aveva portato con sé senza pensare, ma Dean era restato.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade fece un cenno del capo, l’espressione stoica. “Avevi sempre la faccia a due centimetri dalla mia” continua Dean, una piccola risata che gli scuote le spalle e Ade sente il cuore stringersi. “Non riuscivi a capacitarti del colore dei mie occhi. La prima volta che mi sei saltato addosso, ti ho dato un calcio. Zeus, ero pietrificato dalla paura, poi. Un calcio in faccia ad Ade.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Era piuttosto deboluccio” risponde lui.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sì, sì, sei grande e forte ragazzone, lo so.” Lo guarda con uno scintillio di malizia negli occhi e Ade sente invadersi dal desiderio.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean gli fa un largo sorriso e si avvicina piano, la veste gli scivola sulla pelle e Ade segue affascinato il movimento. Sono ormai vicini e Ade allunga la mano per posarla sulla spalla di Dean. Il respiro del ragazzo si spezza e le sue labbra tremano, le guance leggermente avvampate, gli occhi verdi tremolanti. “Cas” sussurra. La pelle di Dean è calda sotto la sua mano. Traccia con le dita segni invisibili, inseguendo le piccole lentiggini che spuntano sulla pelle bianca,lasciandosi dietro una scia di brividi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade lo guarda e Dean, Persefone, è tutto ciò che lui non è. È il rumore del silenzio del suo cuore, è calore che scalda la sua pelle fredda e dura, è la luce che gli è stata privata. Gli prende il volto con delicatezza e Dean si muove appena, il respiro più veloce. La pelle di Ade è ghiaccio sulla sua. Porta comunque la mano sopra quella di Ade.“Mi mancherai” sussurra piano.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Castiel scuote la testa.<br/></span>“Fingiamo ancora un altro po’ ” gli dice, la voce un po’ rotta, sembra quella di un mortale.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Non possiamo, Cas.” Sente la pelle raggrinzirsi. Ade vede le rughe increspare la sua fronte, rigare i lati degli occhi e della bocca. Lo toccherebbe comunque, ancora e ancora. Si china a baciarlo e Persefone ricambia con desiderio, le mani a cercarsi, i loro corpi stretti assieme. Persefone è il primo a scansarsi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I capelli biondi ora sono quasi tutti bianchi e Ade non ce la fa, prende un passo indietro, lontano da lui. Si passa le dita tra i capelli, vorrebbe strapparseli.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ade, ne abbiamo già parlato...va bene così.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ci sono regole più grandi di noi, di te. Tu sei la mano della morte, non il contrario.” Il tono più fermo del solito, le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Castiel chiude gli occhi. </span>"Lo so.”<br/>Li riapre e il blu in essi é più vivo che mai. “Ma io non voglio esserlo.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean gli sorride debole. “Io do la vita e io più di chiunque so quanto sia importante che ci sia anche la morte.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel scuote il capo. “Non per te, non così, Dean, io—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Non laverò i miei ricordi nello Stige.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Per un attimo, Ade è a corto di parole. “Io vorrei tanto togliere i miei.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Non è quello che mi dicevi ieri” dice muovendo suggestivamente le sopracciglia, il sorriso provocatorio.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ade ride piano, scuotendo le spalle.<br/></span> <span class="s1">Si riferisce a quando l’avevano fatto un’ultima volta. Per un attimo si lascia avvampare dal calore di quelle immagini, dal ricordo del corpo di Dean abbandonato al bianco delle lenzuola, il sudore che scintilla sulla pelle morbida, le labbra aperte a gridare di piacere, gli occhi annebbiati, ma sempre fissi su di lui.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sei rosso in faccia, Ade.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade assottiglia gli occhi, la bocca in una smorfia. “Lo sai che mi è impossibile arrossire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean gli si avvicina, lo prende per le guance e gli scuote teneramente il viso. “Sempre così serio.”Ride a vedere Ade farsi ancora più imbronciato. Poi si ferma, un tremolio alla mano, una smorfia di dolore che tende il viso. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Va tutto bene, solo...è ora.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade serra la mascella, la sua falce gli compare in mano.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Non laverò via i nostri ricordi” gli ripete Dean. “E tu farai lo stesso. Mi troverai nei Campi Elisi, per me sarà come un battito di ciglia. Farò in tempo ad entrare che già saremo assieme, avremo-avremo” qui la voce gli si spezza un po’. “Avremo quella casetta che volevi tanto, ti ricordi? Sarà bianca e in mezzo ai campi, avremo un cane, magari lo chiamiamo Cerbero, come le leggende...e da lì, da lì potrai vedere il tramonto ancora, sempre.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade si sente il cuore fremere. Per la prima volta, lacrime bagnano i suoi occhi. “Ma adesso devi lasciarmi andare” dice.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ade fa un cenno del capo. L’espressione diventa di nuovo stoica mentre Dean si distende a terra, nella fredda pietra. Guarda poi in alto, forse ricordandosi la bellezza del cielo mortale, forse immaginando già i fiori dei Campi Elisi splendere al tramonto.<br/></span>Ade è al suo fianco. <br/><span class="s1">Tira a sé la falce e l’avvicina piano al cuore di Persefone. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sempre così serio” gli dice e Castiel sente la presa sulla falce farsi scivolosa. “Fastidioso...” mormora appena. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Dean sorride ma i suoi occhi piangono. Allora Ade si china a vedergli il volto, le rughe nascondono molte delle sue lentiggini, ma gli occhi...gli occhi sono sempre gli stessi, di un verde puro, del colore dell’erba mossa un po’ dal vento, pozze d’oro sparse nell’iride, il colore del sole. Il suo cuore batte forte, ha sempre amato quei suoi occhi verdi. Bastava che Dean li puntasse su di lui e Ade non capiva niente, lo stomaco in subbuglio.<br/></span> <span class="s2"><em>Farfalle nello stomaco</em>...</span> <span class="s1">pensa di averlo capito, ora.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean lo vede bello e tremendo come la prima volta.Le ombre scure e bluastre dell'inferno a sottolineare gli zigomi pronunciati. Gli occhi azzurri e profondi. Il corpo possente, il cuore stanco. Le mani che portano morte, ma che gli avevano dato tanto di quell’amore...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Innamorarsi della morte...si può essere così stolti?” Gli chiede.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tanto come innamorarsi della vita” gli risponde. Si tira sù. “Addio, Dean.” Lo dice con una dolcezza di cui il dio dell'inferno non dovrebbe essere capace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tanti baci, Cas.” La bocca si curva in un sorriso e gli occhi li punta di nuovo al cielo, sa che sarebbe stato più facile per Ade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade porta la falce a toccargli il cuore, è un attimo, il tempo di un respiro e Dean muore. Il suo corpo si trasforma in pietra e ora niente più brilla all’inferno.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ade trascina i suoi passi fino al trono di pietra, il silenzio di nuovo opprimente, la sua mano di nuovo fredda. Eppure, riesce già a vederlo, il momento in cui si rincontreranno. Vede già Dean ad aspettarlo, tra un prato di fiori gialli, con il sole alle sue spalle, le lentiggini colorate, il sorriso giovane e giocoso. Alza la mano e lo saluta, come se non fosse passato un attimo e il cuore di Castiel esulta, finalmente a casa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Heya, Cas</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ciao, Dean</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spero vi sia piaciuta! Se avete qualcosa da dire, i commenti sono più che apprezzati! Probabilmente a breve la pubblicherò anche in inglese ;)<br/>Un saluto :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>